Diskussion:Gesprochenes Na'vi in Avatar
Tja - auf der Diskussionsseite, die man zuerst konsultieren sollte, steht nichts. Abgesehen davon - wer ist mit "community" gemeint? Dr Sam Clemens 15:16, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab nur was Faern gemacht hat hierher kopiert (weil ich dachte es wär ein guter Artikel) und habs mir nicht weiter angeschaut. Das Original ist hier: Benutzer:Faern./Gesprochenes Na'vi in Avatar ::Der Artikel war nicht ohne Grund in meinem Benutzernamensraum hinterlegt. Ich habe den Artikel ursprünglich fürs englische Wiki geschrieben und ihn zur Übersetzung in meinen Namensraum kopiert. Ich wollte ihn verschieben, sobald ich der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass er veröffentlicht werden kann. Da ich die Übersetzung aus dem Englischen nicht selbst gemacht habe, hatte ich eigentlich vor sie zu überprüfen.Faern. 19:50, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Die Community sind all die Leute, die die Quellen durch mühevolle Arbeit zusammengestellt haben, deswegen auch "(siehe Quellen)". Faern. 19:50, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Wollt ihr mich aufklären worum gehts? Mr Angel 21:35, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Werf mal einen Blick aufs Datum. Das ist längst obsolet. ;) Faern. 23:58, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aso ich war irgendwie irritiert! Gut na dann! Mr Angel 09:57, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Bin echt begeistert über die Vielfalt der mittlerweile zusammengetragenen Vokabeln von Na´vi.Kann sie zwar noch nicht ganz lesen und sprechen,aber zum lernen echt super,Danke.Yvonne013 18:46, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Änderungen Faern warum hast du meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht so ist jetzt kein ellenlangen Feld mehr darunter Der Verbannte 08:58, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm wo soll ich den anfangen? zB: Avatar Wiki:Abstimmung zum Bild des Monats, da hast du das zweite bild gelöscht, mit oder ohne absicht, und 2 bilder hinzugefügt. Bitte lösch keine andere bilder und füge nur ein einziges bild hinzu, wie es nach der Regel besagt! Dann fügst du Informationen hinzu die dort nicht stehen dürften oder manche die mit den Artikel garnichts zutuen hat! Wir hatten ein schweren anfang aber ich denke wir kriegen das hin! Aber erstmal müssen wir mal deine Fehler korrigieren ich sag ja nicht dass alles falsch war! Gruß Mr Angel 13:29, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Aso es gehören auch keine eigene Meinungen rein nur Fakten mit Quellen und in den Abschnitt Quellen gehören keine Texte rein nur Quellen und auch keine verlinkungen löschen!!! Mr Angel 13:35, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ganz einfach: Dann weicht die Formatierung von allen anderen Übersetzungen ab. ist außerdem kein Mittel zur Formatierung, da die Darstellung aller Seiten von der eigenen Auflösung abhängt. Faern. 13:45, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Nun ich seh eure Begündungen ein aber was da mit dem Ersten abschnitt mit den Änderungen da würd ich gerne nachweise sehen und viele Änderungen hab nicht ich sondern jemand anderes gemacht dieses Erlebniss hatte ich auch schon in der JP dort hatte ein Trojaner meine Daten ausspioniert und dann in die JP und dort Vandale später stellte sich raus das der Jenige der mit den Trojaner geschickt hatte ein Klassenfeind von mir war also für einige Änderungen kann ich nichts die Nachweise bitte per Versionsgeschichte ober Beiträge Danke Der Verbannte 19:29, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: so sieht das bei mir aus Datei:Nachweis.jpg :::Deinem Bild nach zu urteilen hat dein Browser wohl einen Bug, denn der untere Abstand zum Rahmenrand sollte genauso groß sein wie zum oberen Rand und wird im Firefox und IE8 korrekt dargestellt. Den Rest deines Posts kann ich mangels Satzzeichen nicht entziffern. Faern. 20:24, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::nun ganz einfach ich möchte für den ersten Abschnitt, von Mr Angel, Nachweise sehen. ausserdem hatte ich gesagt, das ich für einige änderungen nichts kann. Da ein Virus meine Daten ausspionierte. Der Verbannte 16:32, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Nein sry das alles war ein Thuruk Makto gerichtet nicht an dich ich habe euch beide verwechselt! Da gab es ein Missverständniss! Mr Angel 18:03, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Achso na dann ok is net schlimm kann mal passieren :) alle wieder Freunde? :) Der Verbannte 18:19, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ja klar doch! ^^ Wie du sagtest kann ja passieren! und will mich nochmal entschuldigen!Mr Angel 19:00, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::dafür nicht und eine Frage, habt ihr hier irgendwo ne "Richtlinien Seite", weil da könnte man vieleicht einen Link auf der Hauptseite oder einer anderen seite einfügen. Der Verbannte 20:32, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Rechtlinien! ahm ich denke das wissen am besten die Admins! Einer da? Mr Angel 20:39, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :so wie's aussieht wohl net wa. Ach und nochwas schaust du mal hier nach da stimmt was nichtDer Verbannte 21:01, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Da wir hier recht wenige Editoren sind, läuft alles eher über Konsens und Diskussionsseiten, wenn es Unstimmigkeiten gibt. Wenn du irgendwas grundsätzliches falsch machst, wird sich schon jemand entweder auf deiner Diskussionsseite melden oder bei der Bearbeitungszusammenfassung etwas angeben. Faern. 22:11, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::ehm wie meinst du das ich hatte weder was in die Richtung angdeutet noch habe ich gewollt das es so aussieht als ob Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~ MPA 20:22, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Das war die Antwort auf deine Frage nach einer Richtlinienseite Faern. 21:28, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Bei Jake seinem ersten Fluck mit seinem Ikran singt ein Chor.Kann mir vieleicht jemand sagen was sie da singen? Yvonne013 12:59, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::Offizielle Liedtexte gibt es nicht. Im Learnnavi-Forum haben ein paar Leute versucht was rauszuhören. Aber das einzige, was einigermaßen plausibel klingt, ist der Schluß: http://forum.learnnavi.org/official-soundtrack-music/lyrics-jake%27s-first-flight/30/ Faern. 13:32, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Da ich den Film (noch) nicht besitze, kann ich die Stelle leider nicht nachhören, aber wäre es in der Passage „(Jake zu Norm in der Baracke)“ im Abschnitt „Jake verliebt sich in Neytiri (mehrere Szenen)“ nicht wahrscheinlich, dass das Na'vi hier „Oel ngati kameie“ lautet? Immerhin ist das eine sehr gebräuchliche Phrase, die sich auch in den Redewendungen im Wikipedia-Artikel zur Sprache wiederfindet und die von Paul Frommer häufig für Einstiegskurse verwendet wird. --J5lx (Diskussion) 17:39, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Jake lässt das Verb in der fraglichen Filmszene weg. Daher kann es auch nicht zitiert werden. Faern. 20:48, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, gut. --J5lx (Diskussion) 13:36, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC)